


Constant

by leiascully



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil cuddle.  For science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: post-"First Date"  
> A/N: Oh, Carlos, you just can't turn that science brain off.  
> Disclaimer: _Welcome to Night Vale_ and all related characters are property of Joseph Fink, Jeffrey Cranor, and Commonplace Books. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

The apartment walls glow with strange fungus, just like most Tuesdays and holidays. It illuminates the rumpled covers and the smooth dark span of Cecil's skin pressed against Carlos'. Cecil's arms are warm around him, and Cecil's nose is nuzzling at the nape of Carlos' neck, and Cecil's touch kindles a heat in Carlos that can't be explained by simple nerve activation. He should test that reaction, Carlos thinks, as often as he can. (In his bones he knows it's as sure as gravity, but just in case - for science - he'll go on touching Cecil as long as he can.)


End file.
